Sakura Kisses
by lazyrocker96
Summary: Etsuko was tired of her parents never being home, her eldest brother following in their mother's footsteps,and her other brother being over-protective. She then decided to move in with her best friend, Haruhi.And as usual, crazy crap goes down.
1. Chapter 1: Starting a New School

Sakura Kisses

Chapter 1: Starting a New School

Kawasaki, Etsuko: 0 Entrance Exam: 10. Etsuko sighed, she was never good at math, science, or art of any sort. Plus, she found asking people for help hard, too. The brown haired girl would be staying at her friend's, Haruhi, apartment for a few days until her family finds a house near Ouran High School. You see, Etsuko and her family didn't go their separate ways on the best of terms.

Our little Suko left right after dinner, after her usual out-bursts. She told her parents she had a boyfriend who stole cars, and he got her addicted to some type of drug. Her eldest brother, Daisuke, was the one who drove her to Haruhi's, lecturing her the whole way.

"Do you need help?" Haruhi peeked her head over the corner, looking at her hazel eyed friend.

"Haruhi? This is an _Entrance Exam_. I don't think I'm allowed to ask for help." She continued to scribble things down about herself and her best subjects, skipping the harder questions, such as math, science, and history. Haruhi shrugged, and then left the girl to her work.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. SMASH! _"Shut the hell up." Estuko groaned, bringing her fist down back into the blankets. The girl pulled her pillow over her head, forming headphones to block out any more noise that may come through.

"Suko! Get up." Haruhi shook the lazy teen roughly, speaking in a warning tone.

"I don't want to." Etsuko rolled, trying (and failing) to weakly slap Haruhi's hands away.

"Today is your first day at Ouran!" Haruhi hissed, becoming annoyed at her friend. As Etsuko heaved herself out of bed, glaring at the wall, she made her way over to the dresser, pulling out her school uniform. She barely passed, five more missed, she would have been declined from the school for the rich.

The clothes she picked out for the day was simple, a white skirt and black leggings underneath and a green-striped hoodie pulled over a purple t-shirt. Etsuko brushed her layered brown shoulder length hair, placing it in a ponytail, and clips to keep her bangs together and not to fall in her face.

She started to hum to herself, stepping out of the door and waiting for Haruhi. Of course, if she would be living with the first year, she would have to know her big secret.

"Ready?" Haruhi asked, leading the way to the new school.

"Yup! Why do we have to get up so early again?" Etsuko threw her black bunny backpack on, and followed her friend.

"It's school. Plus, if you went to bed early like I told you to, you wouldn't be so tired."

"I don't like school."

"I know; is it because you aren't good at it?"

"...Uh."

"Your grades at your old school were really good."

"Yeah, because I kind of cheated. I sat next to Koji." Etsuko grinned sheepishly, knowing what she did was wrong.

"How did you…" Haruhi's eyes widened at the news, shocked that her friend would do that.

"I have my ways. Plus, you'll tutor me, right?" Etsuko grinned evilly at Haruhi, knowing she'll fall into her trap.

"I have to if I don't want you getting kicked out." Haruhi sighed deeply, frustrated with her poor choices. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"I guess. It just proves I'm normal." Estuko shrugged, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Holy shit, this place is huge." Etsuko gaped, her eyes widening at the huge castle like building. Squeals could be heard from behind the two, and immediately, Etsuko got ready to run from the fan-girls. She has had enough of those leeches.

"Haruhi-kun! How are you?" One of the girls did some weird squeal giggle that could make a person's ears bleed.

"I'm good, how about you?" Haruhi smiled sweetly, causing more squeals to erupt.

"Haru-chan! I didn't know you had pretty girls at your school!" Etsuko giggled, wondering how well this would work. Being the prankster that she was, this was mediocre.

"Who is this?" One girl was clearly getting flustered at how this 'commoner' thought of her. She looked to be her age, short black hair, green eyes, and a fair complexion. "Is she your… girlfriend?" She looked like she was about to cry! Did these girls really believe that Haruhi was a guy?

"Haha, no. She's just my cousin." Haruhi stated calmly. Etsuko would be playing as Haruhi's cousin to avoid being caught in the "High School Drama" that we all know and love. Relief washed over all the girl's faces, pleased that their Natural Type was still single and free as a bird. Haruhi simply grabbed Suko's hand and dragged her off to class for their agonizing day.

"That was the most painful day in my life." Etsuko groaned in pain, carrying her bunny backpack. It was amazing what she could fit in there. "How the hell do all the teachers expect me to finish all this homework in one night?!"

"Calm down, I'll have to help you get caught up now, won't I?" Haruhi shook her head at her companion's dullness.

"Yeah, I guess." She grumped. Usually the more cheerful and active self, today just wasn't Etsuko's day. And to top that, meeting the idiotic twins wasn't a total blast, either.

"Aw, are we that bad, Suko-chan?" Both Hitachiin twins smirked, each wrapping an arm around the girl. She was taller than Haruhi, and came up to about the twins' cheeks.

"Actually, you are. I find sitting on a push-pin rather painful, thank you very much." She started to stomp off towards the third music room, and pushed the doors open. Rose petals started to fall, and the aroma quickly made its way up her nose. Sneezing, she looked up to see the rest of the famous hosts, looking handsome and smiling at their guest.

"Etsuko," Haruhi started, "Welcome to the host club!"


	2. Chapter 2: Now We Meet the Hosts!

**Author's Note!**

**OMG I'M ALIVEEEEE~ It's been forever since I've updated OTL Track takes a lot out of you, and to top that, so does the end of the school year. I aim to work on this a lot this summer, and hope to reach at least 20 chapters before the next school year starts! Meaning I have a few months and since I'm just re-writing a fourth of it and have ideas for the rest, I should get farther easily.**

**I want to thank stabbythings who was the first reviewer for the re-written chapter one, and how stabby has been helping me stay on track! Stabbythings also writes FMA (Full Metal Alchemist for those who don't know) so go check those out! **

**Again, I'm probably going to take out the Kaoru stuff if no one wants it~! Just to let you guys know, Mori is the main focus in this story, and may have another OC for Tamaki because he needs some love after I finally got a friend into Ouran and after we bashed him a bit. We were all PMSing that night and needed someone to bash without them coming after us to beat us with a boiling potato (I feel random :3). Sorry for the long note, but I'm just so happy to be back for a bit! 8D**

**Oh, and by the way, I had to resist adding a :D after parts where Hunny speaks XD;;;**

**

* * *

**

Sakura Kisses

Chapter 2: Now We Meet the Hosts!

"Etsuko," Haruhi started, "Welcome to the host club!" Suko looked around, soaking in the rest of her surroundings. It was a rather large room, with tables randomly placed throughout the room. Towards the back, there was a kitchen along with a push cart already filled with sweets and such. Even further down in the back, there was a large white curtain as if it was trying to hide something.

_This…this is a music room, right? If so, why the hell is there a kitchen in it? _Etsuko sweat dropped, inwardly cursing the rich bastards for their fancy and confusing classrooms. She continued to look around and actually look at the other four men in the room.

The one who seemed to be the leader was a tall blonde with a violent shade of purple eyes. Every time he took a step, sparkles were following him and he had the look of pure joy on his face. He almost seemed to be hopping with joy at the sight of Haruhi and her new female friend.

The second was sitting peacefully (as peaceful as you can be at a room full of squealing girls) at one of the tables, pressing down on the keys quickly. He had black hair that was neatly brushed and grey-black eyes had glasses over them.

The next, and possibly the youngest, looked like an eight-year-old. He was blonde, too, but had hazel eyes and was carrying a pink bunny. He was perched on the shoulders of a tall man, who caught Etsuko's attention right away.

His face wore a blank expression, and his eyes were almost the same shade of grey as the man with the glasses. His black hair was spread out messily, and he seemed perfectly fine with the boy perched on his shoulders. Etsuko went back through looking at the men (plus boy) and turned to Haruhi, arching her eyebrow.

"How long is your host club, again?"

"About three hours. So go start on your homework over there." Haruhi pointed towards a table far off into the corner. "If you want anything, you better ask for it now."

"Do you guys have any strawberry cake?" Etsuko looked down cutely, and right on cue, her stomach growled. Grinning inwardly, she secretly hoped they'd take the bait.

"Oooh! You like cake too?" The short blonde asked happily, and if it weren't for the tall man holding onto his ankles, he would have fallen over. Nodding quickly and a grin plastered to her face, she looked up to the blonde.

"Yes! I have some really good recipes if you'd like to try them!" She giggled happily, her mood being replenished by the sound of something sugary.

"Takashi, Takashi! Do you wanna try some of it with me?" He giggled, and started to climb down from Takashi's shoulders.

"Yeah." His voice was the deep, and smooth. He looked at the girl his companion was getting so excited over curiously. Hunny giggled happily, and suddenly the taller blonde smoothly walked over and grandly bowed, clearly pleased with Haruhi's new friend.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Etsuko!"

"Please don't call me 'Princess.'" She groaned, giving Tamaki a disappointed stare.

"B-but you're supposed to be girly and enjoy being called Princess! And the color pink, shopping, romance, and horses!" He whimpered.

"Where I used to live, 'Princess' was used in sarcasm and an insult." Stating it as bluntly as possible, she giggled again and stared over towards the others. "By the way, I still don't know your names."

"Oh! I'm Haninozuka Mitskuni, but you can call me Hunny! This is" –he motioned towards his tall companion- "Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone just calls him Mori." He giggled, and grinned widely.

"And you already know me." Kyouya looked towards the girl and offered a clearly fake smile.

"Oh, yeah! You're that one dude with the hair." She nodded approvingly and skipped towards the empty table.

* * *

Two hours into the screaming and the giggles and the tea, Etsuko decided to save the math homework for when Haruhi could actually help her. Unplugging her headphones and turning off her iPod, she started to make her way around the room. The first table that she passed was the twins, who were in the middle of embracing each other.

_Yeah… just…just act like you didn't just blush at that. _

Next, was Kyouya's, who was just sitting there…typing on his laptop, jotting down notes, and casually chatting with a few guests at _the same time_. It amazed Etsuko that he could be focused on the other tasks at hand and able to keep the girls giggling and happy.

Haruhi's table had only three girls, but they seemed the happiest out of all the guests. It was either because Haruhi isn't continuously flirting and acting, or just because they have gotten to know their host better.

Tamaki's table was a different story. It was crowded, and loud. He would flirt with almost every girl there, and seemed to be the most popular host there. He would laugh and talk animatedly, throwing in big motions every now and then. Laughing, I made my way to the last station, figuring that would be where I would sit.

Mori was just sitting there, acting like the silent body guard, along with Hunny who was chatting happily with the ladies positioned there. Walking up calmly, I smiled at the girls. One looked faintly familiar and seemed to be watching me with interest.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" I smiled sweetly. The black-haired girl nodded, smiling up at me. Once I sat, they acted like I wasn't even there.

"So, Hunny-sempai, what's your favorite dessert?" One giggled, blushing lightly.

"Cake, silly! I love all flavors, but I enjoy eating strawberry the most!" He stated as if it was completely obvious. Wait. Sempai? He was a sempai?! Shocked at her new discovery, she quickly composed herself.

"Yes, yes. We all know you love that pastry!" Another said somewhat snobby, and Etsuko immediately caught her mistake.

"Cake isn't a pastry…" She sweat dropped, hoping that what she said wouldn't offend her.

"What?" She growled, looking towards her from her spot next to Mori.

"It's not a pastry. A pastry is made from flour, a little bit of water and butter or shortening oil and sometimes sugar. It's used to encase or savory foods, like pies and such. A cake is a standalone dessert, which along with the butter and flour; it also contains some mild raising agents: eggs and a liquid, which usually is milk. Cakes also have a spongy and slightly moist feel and should bounce back when pressed firmly, but not hard enough to puncture it."

"Etsuko the Walking Cook-book: how my father has missed thee." Haruhi chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh, hardy har har. That's a knee-slapper!" Etsuko shot back, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Su-chan, you really do love cooking and baking, huh?" Hunny's grin widened.

"Yeah, I kind of have to be if I plan to open up a restaurant someday." Smiling sweetly, she ruffled the older boy's hair. The moment was soon ruined as the snob tugged on the black haired girl to leave. Slamming the door behind them, the club finally ended.

"Etsuko-san, may I please speak to you?" Kyouya asked calmly, and the teen bounded over quickly. "I was wondering if you'd like to start working for the host club. You seem to be able to bake and cook perfectly fine, and get along nicely with the rest of the guests." Su stood silent for a moment, thinking it over. Hell, she had nothing better to do until she finally got off her lazy-ass to find herself a job.

"As long as I can get free sweets, and I help Haruhi remove her debt. Deal?"

"Deal." And with that, the two AB blood-types shook hands.

* * *

**LOL YES ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. DON'T WORRY, IT'S SHORT**

**So, Reviews and all that will be greatly appreciated to show that I'm not writing this story for nothing. :3 And yes, there may be some typing errors and when I spot them I'll fix them later. I'm tired, and I want to get this chapter up so that tomorrow I can have the re-written chapter three up when we're done celebrating Mother's Day with my mom~! Thank you for reading, and hoped you enjoyed it! **

**P.S. I'm sorry for the short-ness of this chapter. I believe I will make the next chapter longer :D **

**P.S.S. It was hard not to add a :D after some of Hunny's sentences ;3; **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Peachy, Thanks for Asking

Sakura Kisses

Chapter Three: I'm Just Peachy, Thanks for Asking.

Yawning loudly, Etsuko made her way towards the club room, the last box of cake in her hands. _Staying up all night is definitely not good for my health. _She thought sourly, cursing the rich bastards for the fifth time that day. Picking up her walking pace, she could see the Music Room up ahead. Before she could actually enter the room though, she managed to snag her foot on some sort of string, set up as if it were a prank. Gravity was not on her side, causing her to face-plant on the floor, squishing the cake with her chest.

"What the hell?" Looking behind her she saw a women's silhouette disappear from the site. Sighing and picking herself up, she grabbed the now ruined cake box and pushed the door open roughly. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun; her bangs clipped back to keep it out of her eyes. Her now ruined white blouse and black skinny jeans had bits of cake and icing over them, and her hands were covered in the chocolate crumbs.

"Etsuko! Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, just peachy… thanks for asking." A blank look crossed her face as the rest of the host members started to surround her.

"Ah! Su-chan! What happened? Are you okay? Takashi, go get some towel's please!" Hunny ordered, pushing Mori towards another room.

"I…uh…tripped?" She offered a sheepish smile. _It's not a lie, per se, I'm just not telling the full story! _The twins gave her a 'No duh!' look, as if asking for the full story.

"Yes, well, be more careful next time. You just cost us one cake. Haruhi, that's adding onto your debt." Kyouya stated simply, going back to typing frantically on his laptop.

"H-Hey! It's not her fault that I'm a klutz!" Etsuko pointed an accusing finger towards the glasses wearing 2nd year. Mori came back from the room carrying a towel and her uniform.

"Here." With that, he made his way back to his companion and went back to his silent self.

"Thanks!" Shooting the upperclassman a grin, she skipped off towards the changing room.

X X X

She stared at the maid costume. It wasn't flashy or anything, it was just a little puffy near the bottom of the dress. It was a plain black maid dress that stopped just below the knees. After pulling up the white stockings and placing on black shoes that were just like the girl's uniform, she pulled her hair into pigtails that rested on each shoulder. To add a finishing touch, she then placed a lacey black headband in her hair. The rest of the hosts wore simple outfits, garcons or butlers, with a few things adding to their personalities.

Tamaki was simple, a black apron over a white dress shirt and had a plain black tie around his neck. The apron came to his knees, covering half of his black, regular, jeans. His black dress shoes were shining, and his bangs were clipped off towards the left with two purple clips. Etsuko suspected that those were hers.

The twins were almost fully matching, wearing dress shirts similar to Tamaki, each having a tie around their neck. Kaoru wore a black-with-skinny-orange-stripes tie, while Hikaru had a black-with-blue-stripes tie. Over their shirts and ties was a black vest-like jacket, along with white skinny jeans and black dress shoes.

Kyouya wasn't really dressed, seeing as he didn't really participate in the club like the others. He just wore regular black dress shoes to match the rest of the club members, a black dress shirt that hasn't been buttoned up all the way, a least two or three buttons were lose, and a purple tie around his neck. He wore black skinny jeans with a black leather belt around the waist.

Haruhi wore almost what Tamaki wore, except hers was a little more girlish, with the tie having a few cherry blossoms on it and all. Her shoes were also black, but she just wore her school shoes, attempting not to add onto that debt of hers. In her hair was a cherry blossom clip, and her shirt was (of course) buttoned up all the way to avoid from any of the girls possibly seeing that she was female. Her apron had a few more cherry blossom petals near the bottom of the bottom.

Hunny was wearing an almost all white suit. His pants were white, but his shoes were black contrasting well with the rest of his outfit. His apron was shorter than the rest of the hosts, stopping at his mid-thigh, and in the center of his torso, there was a bunny that looks a lot like Usa-chan printed on it. His shirt was white, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Mori was dressed a little like a butler. He wore black skinny jeans, also with a leather belt and his black dress shirt tucked in. He had a black blazer that was opened to show off the white tie that was around his neck. His shoes was a charcoal grey color, his hair as usual was messy.

Recovering from her shock of the seven handsome "men," Etsuko quickly composed herself and placed on her best business smile. Walking towards Haruhi's table, she giggled at how the girls adored her friend.

Placing down the tea and a few pieces of cake, she smiled pleasantly at the guests, asking them how it tasted.

"It's really good! They're not the usual cakes that we get, are they?" One asked, confusion plastered on her face.

"No, Tamaki-sempai wanted to try something different, so I happily made these." _More like forced…_thought Etsuko bitterly. Picking up a tray of hot tea, she made her way to Tamaki's table, but only to trip on someone's foot. Barely catching herself, she spilled the tea all along hands. Letting out a yelp of pain, she dropped the set of cups. Heads turned to see Etsuko blowing on her hands trying to cool them down.

"Suko!" Haruhi pushed up to her feet, making her way towards her 'cousin.' "What happened?"

"I-I tripped!" Whimpering like a lost child, she held out her hands. Letting out a sigh, Haruhi simply took them and planted a kiss on each palm.

"Better?" Haruhi smiled gently, bringing her to her feet. Nodding weakly, Etsuko wrung out the apron tied around her waist. There was a silence for several minutes, but then a loud "SQUEEEEEEEE!" burst out in the room.

"Did you see that? It's like an older brother taking care of his sister!"

Sighing dreamily, one girl said "I wish Haruhi-kun would do that to me someday!"

"She's so lucky to have a friend like that!" Another squeeing session let out, only to cause sweatdrops to form on the back of Haruhi's and Etsuko's heads.

"Mission: Accomplished!" High-fiving each other, they started to pick up the broken glass.

"That was too easy. I can see how those two can do it every day!" Pointing behind her should, Haruhi grinned.

"Told you it would work, maybe now you'll get more customers?" Etsuko let out a giggle, her hands still tingling.

"Hopefully. And if we do this every day, we'll get more and more customers! We'll be out of this club in no time!" Haruhi answered back, grinning even wider.

"Haruhiiii! Do you hate your daddy's club so much?" Tamaki whined, shaking Haruhi by the shoulders.

"Actually, I do. I could've helped Etsuko finish her Geometry homework by now, along with her Biology."

"Etsuko, you need help with that? It's so simple!" Hikaru and Kaoru butted in, resting an arm on her shoulders.

"Well, excuse me for being stupid." She snarled, wriggling out of their grasp.

"But if you're so stupid" Hikaru began, shrugging and looking towards his twin.

"How'd you get into this school?" Kaoru shrugged back.

"Luck? It has been happening a lot lately." Laughing nervously, she threw away the glass, grabbed the cakes and rushed to Hunny's and Mori's table. Automatically giving Hunny his cake, and Mori his tea, she turned to the guest's "Wouldyoulikesomecakeortea?"

"Uh…..Cake please?" Was the response to all of Hunny's guests, and "Tea, please?" was the response of all of the guests at that station.

"Thank you, Su-chan!" Hunny giggled, while Mori just nodded in reply. Grinning, she nodded back to both, and made her way to the waiting guests.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Smiling pleasantly, she held out a teapot.

"Who do you think you are?" The girl sitting in the middle of the same black haired girl from yesterday along with a new red-head, snarled. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Kawasaki Etsuko… Why?" Etsuko raised an eyebrow, confusion crossing her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"I mean: why are _you _here with Tamaki? He belongs to _me, _his one and only true love!" She glared, causing a giggle to escape my lips.

"This is a host club… you share the hosts with the rest of the guests…the hosts are here as eye candy and to entertain you ladies. Plus, I barely even know Tamaki. I only know that sometimes he can be a bit of a creeper." Shrugging, Etsuko made her way towards Haruhi's table once again.

"Well, I think she's a total whore, Suki." The red-head supplied. Turning, a grin was plastered on Suko's face.

"Hunny-sempai is present, so please watch your language."

"Oh, look at that, Rika. Tamaki-sama is hugging that foolish bastard again." Suki growled. Turning to see Haruhi being spun by the blonde idiot, Etsuko turned back to glare. "He's not even that handsome! Not to mention he's such a spineless coward, being protected by all of them. To top that he's a commoner! And don't even get me started with his…" There was a smack, and Suki held her cheek. Etsuko's hand was still up, a silence filled the room, and all eyes were on the four of them.

"Just because I let you take out your jealousy on me, does not mean that you can insult Haruhi and his father like that. Don't call Haruhi spineless, a coward, and worst of all, a foolish bastard." A purple aura surrounded the girl, with the word "die" floating around. With eyes stone hard and cheeks flared with anger, Etsuko stomped off towards the changing room and slammed the door shut.

**Being sick isn't fun. I'll probably not have the next chapter till this weekend, and I've been so busy lately OTL I hope that this is better, and I still have a few more chapters to write out. I know these have been short, but my teachers think that it's fun to pile a lot of projects on us until the end of the school year. I've also drawn Etsuko! It's not one of my best pieces of work, but you can find it on my profile, I'll have a link to my DeviantArt, so just look through the gallery there. I am so happy that I'm back, and the reviews have been very nice! I thank all of those who have added Sakura Kisses to their favorites/alerts and all of that mumbo-jumbo~! I LOVE YOU ALL! 8D**

**PS: I've noticed that in the last chapter, I quickly shifted to a different perspective…Um, sorry about that. Yeah, that was still Etsuko. If you've read the first version of Sakura Kisses, it's all from Etsuko's P.O.V. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work on an InuYasha fanfic that a friend of mine has been wanting me to write OTL **


	4. Chapter 4: Random?

Sakura Kisses

Chapter 4: Random…?

After about a half an hour, Etsuko decided that she cooled down enough to walk out of the room in her clothes, along with a blue and black beanie on her head. Her earphones were plugged in and they were blasting _Three Days Grace's _song: _Goin' Down. _Softly singing the lyrics, she walked out with her bunny bag slung over her shoulder.

"Etsuko-san, can we have a talk with you?" Kyouya asked calmly, but you could definitely tell he was a little peeved at the thought of losing some of their best customers.

"I don't think there is much to talk about, Kyouya-san. You guys were there, you saw what happened." Etsuko said in her scarily sweet voice.

Shivering slightly, Tamaki stepped forward a bit. "All we saw was a slap, and then you warning Princess Suki against talking about Haruhi in that way… what exactly did she say?"

"Nothing really important." Shrugging, Etsuko stuffed her hands in her pockets and whistled. Without warning, her headphones were yanked out of her ears and she was punched on the head by non-other than Haruhi.

"It is too important. You slapped the girl, and if she finds out who your parents are, they could lose their jobs!" Haruhi looked pretty pissed. Rolling her eyes, Etsuko let out a sigh.

"They called me a whore, and then called you a bastard because Tamaki hugged you. And to top that off, they were going to insult your father." Flicking a strand of hair out of her face, she plopped down on the couch.

"Good, so that means that we kicked them out of the club for a good reason." Tamaki nodded.

"Anyways, this chat was nice and all, and you guys don't really seem to miss them, but I need to get ready for my job." Brushing herself off, she made her way to the door.

"Well, the three did cause a bit of trouble in the club." Both twins stated, wrapping their arms around Etsuko.

"And I think we…" Hikaru started.

"Would like to come along." Kaoru smirked, finishing his twin.

"Yes, I think we should. I mean, the school doesn't allow part-time jobs, does it?" Kyouya wrote some stuff down, and Etsuko froze.

"Oh! My daughter is growing up so fast!" Tamaki started to whimper.

"Do you wanna go, Takashi? I hope there will be cake!" Hunny giggled, while Mori just inclined his head as if it were a nod.

Sighing, Etsuko turned to look at the others. "If I don't take you guys along, you'll tell the headmaster, huh?" The twins snickered as they grabbed Haruhi and followed Etsuko to her job downtown.

X X X

"Kawasaki!" A blonde boy who was dressed in punk attire growled. This was Nakamura Keichi. He and Etsuko have been biting each other's heads off since she came to work here. "You're late!"

"Some of us actually have a life, Nakamura." Sighing, she placed all her stuff in the back room, and walked back out. Once she was out, Keichi walked over and stared her down. She returned a calm look, one to rival Mori's expressionless face.

"Well, some of us actually need to earn their living, unlike you damn nerdy idiots."

"Oh, and you're now swearing? I bet you feel _important_" Etsuko rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"She _does_ have a point, Keichi." Hiroki stepped out, placing down the decorations for tonight's show. He had black rimmed glasses, black messy hair, and was usually seen sipping down some black coffee. His clothes were usually a baggy sweatshirt with some run-down jeans and black high-tops.

"Stay out of it!" Both Keichi and Suko yelled, and turned back to face each other. "Stop copying me!" both let out growls in unison and attempted to speak again. "I said knock it off!" Etsuko stomped off to the dressing room to go meet the twins, while Keichi was hit on the head with a magazine.

X X X

"Suko-nee~" Etsuko was glomped by the twins. Izumi, a girl, had shoulder-length black hair, while her brother, Isamu, had his hair tied up in a high short ponytail. Both had stunning green eyes, and wore black skinny jeans with a green shirt. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too." Patting their heads, Etsuko left to get changed. She wore a red dress that stopped mid-thighs, just a little above the knees. Underneath was black and white stripped leggings, and the sleeves to the dress were slightly poofy. On her feet were red flats, and to finish off the look, she had a white necklace with a music note in the middle, and a white bow around her waist.

"Okay, wish me luck!" Etsuko singed, while skipping off towards the stage.

"Luck~" Both sung in their singing voices. Taking a deep breath, Etsuko walked out to see the hosts being fawned over by a lot of the girl guests. Shaking her hand, she introduced her song: Operator by Shiloh.

She started to tap her foot to the beat, listening to all the instruments blending in to make the music.

"_The TV says I'm not the girl I should be. It drives me crazy!_" She placed her hand on her chest, as if she was pointing towards herself. "_I'm not impressed, it isn't what I want to be. So call me lazy!"_Grinning, she started to hop a bit.

"_Operator, Operator! Don't call me, I'll call you later!"_Pointing to the crowd, she grinned wider.

"_Operator, Operator! I'm just fine; I'll call you later!_ _Why would I want to be anybody else but me? I'm never gonna fake it!_ _Why would I ever be anybody else but me? I know I'm gonna make it! Without a doubt, I know what I'm about! I'm everything I'll ever want to be! A girl like me. A girl like me!"_Smirking, Etsuko looked over to the hosts, and winked.

_"The magazines are messing with reality. It's entertaining! As long as we don't take it seriously. We'll keep on laughing."_

_"Operator, Operator! Don't call me, I'll call you later!"_Here she started to do a little dance, and belted out the following words.

_"Operator, Operator! I'm just fine; I'll call you later! Why would I want to be anybody else but me? I'm never gonna fake it! Why would I ever be anybody else but me? I know I'm gonna make it. Without a doubt, I know what I'm about. I'm everything I'll ever want to be. A girl like me."_

_"I don't want to lose control… I don't want to sell my soul…" _She looked down a bit closing her eyes and spreading her arms out. Then, Etsuko snapped hers eyes wide open and grinned after she sung 'soul'_"I don't want to be no drastic, spastic, superficial plastic clone!"_

_"Operator, Operator! Don't call me, I'll call you later. Operator, Operator! I'm just fine; I'll call you later!"_

_"Why would I want to be anybody else but me? I'm never gonna fake it! Why would I ever be anybody else but me? I know I'm gonna make it! Why would I want to be just another wannabe? I'm never gonna be, never ever gonna be! Without a doubt, I know what I'm about! I'm everything I'll ever want to be. A girl like me… A girl like me… a girl like me…"_Giggling, she waved to the audience.

As she got to the dressing room, she peeled off the dress. The door started to open, and the hazel-eyed girl turned expecting to see Haruhi. Instead, there was Keichi. He wore a shocked expression, and his face was heating up rather quickly. Etsuko took a deep breath, and started to scream.

**OMG I DON'T THINK I'LL REACH MY GOAL. I have so many things going on, and seeing as I'm going back to Tae Kwon Do, I won't have a lot of time to work on this. I also have a book to read for school next year, and I'm aiming to hurry up and get that done once it comes in. Please please please bare with me, folks! I'll attempt to get farther and junk! So sorry ;3; **

**PS: I procrastinate. **


	5. Chapter 5: A New Student

**I think I'll just leave out the host games for now. If you would like me to add them, send me a PM or something. That is all.**

Sakura Kisses

Chapter 5: A New Student

The door was shoved open, and it was non-other than Mori. Once he was in, he noticed that our heroine wasn't fully dressed. He felt his face heat up slightly, and he simply threw Keichi out of the room.

"Sorry…" He simply said, his face quickly going back to its emotionless state. Once he left the room, he closed the door to leave Suko to change back into her regular clothes with a slightly confused look.

X X X

"I expected more from you!" Yamamoto slapped Keichi on the back of his head with a newspaper. Yama was the boss here, and did not have a liking to peepers…even though he was somewhat of one himself.

"It wasn't my fault the brat didn't lock the door!" He growled back. Keichi froze up slightly once he noticed the shadow that was cast over him. Looking up, he noticed Etsuko standing over him, her arms crossed and a creepy smile on her face.

"That is why you knock. In order to forgive you, you get to take over my shift for a week… but I still get the pay." She snickered.

"Boss!" Keichi looked back at him, a shocked look on his face.

"You're doing what she says. Only fair!" He let out a short chuckle. "Well, see you kiddies later!" He left.

"I bet you ten dollars that he's going to a bar." Keichi suggested.

"No, cause I _know _he's going to one." Suko said with a sigh. "We'll see you guys later. And thank you, Mori-sempai!" She grinned and pulled Haruhi along. Once outside and alone with Haruhi, Etsuko crossed her arms. "I'm getting a little tired of Nakamura."

"Well, why don't you quit then?" Haruhi said simply with a sigh. She was getting a bit tired of Suko's whining.

With a roll of her eyes, Etsuko stopped to stare down her best friend with her hands on her hips. "You know why!"

"I know, I know. You've just been going through a lot lately…" Haruhi sighed. "You need to _relax _sometimes too."

"I kind of can't right now… if my parents and two brothers have to work their asses off, so do I. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't." She said with a grin and spun to around to skip slightly to their shared apartment.

"Yuki called earlier." Haruhi decided to get this over with.

"Oh?"

"Yup… he's coming down to stay. He has enough to get you and him an apartment."

X X X

Etsuko was currently rocking back and forth on her heels outside the very next day. She wanted into the new apartment so she could claim what was hers. Knowing her brother, though… she probably wouldn't get a choice. Yuki was always like that: took what he thought was his, and didn't give a damn at who he would piss off in the process.

Yuki's appearance changed drastically after Etsuko's parents worked more than one job. He died his hair black, along with red streaks. He pierced his lips, so he now had snake-bites. And to top that off, he only wore black. It helped with his 'image' as he put it.

"Yo." Etsuko spun around to come face to face with her older brother. "How long have you been here?" Yuki yawned while lazily scratching his head.

"For a whole hour! Jeez, would if kill you if you got up earlier than twelve?" Thank goodness it was a weekend.

"You should know me well enough that it would." He yawned again, and let his little sister inside. "I already have a room ready for you; all you have to do is unpack."

Suko nodded and then took a good look at the place. It was quite bare and had a few pieces of furniture scattered here and there. She then took a quick peek at the kitchen. The kitchen was a bit small, but it would have to do. Once checking the fridge she saw that it was a bit empty. She would have to go grocery shopping when she had the money. With a deep sigh, she went through the living room and into her own sleeping quarters.

There was a bed, dresser, and desk under a window. With a sigh, she set to work. She unpacked her clothes, hung up some posters, and made her bed.

"I'm starting at your school tomorrow, by the way." Yuki just barged in, not bothering to knock. "And I didn't cheat my way in, like you. _I _actually have brains in the family."

"Shut up. At least I can cook and survive on my own. This place is a mess…" She curled her lip. There were wrappers, cans, pizza boxes… and didn't Yuki _just _move in? Her brother snorted as he threw a pillow at her head.

"Go to sleep, slave!" He commanded. Etsuko did as he said, and was out in a couple of minutes.

X X X

Mornings in the Kawasaki household were never the prettiest. Not only because Yuki has AB blood type... but his sister too. Once he woke up and started to smash things around, his sister would do the same. Thus, the whole family would be the living pissed off dead. With a quiet sigh, Etsuko threw her legs over the side of her bed to get dressed and ready for school.

She placed on a regular blue jean skirt, along with a white blouse and then a black sweater over that. She then rushed on a pair of tinted purple tights, and then a pair of light brown boots with a small heel. She looked at her clothes with a small pout. It was cute, she guessed. But she felt a bit self-conscious. Ever since the whole accident with her ex back in America, she'd still tried to cover up her legs and arms.

Quietly walking into Yuki's room, she saw him already dressed and ready to go. She motioned him to follow. She then handed him a piece of toast that she had quickly made. Stuffing her toast in her mouth, Etsuko walked out the door. She'd leave a bit before Yuki while he got his bike ready. Don't get too excited, it was a regular motorcycle. It was his prized possession. It was also amazing how he was able to afford it. The family had suffered an enormous debt, and every member has been working to pay it off.

Once she finally made it to the horribly boring and huge school, she found Haruhi.

"Yuki will be a bit late." Etsuko mumbled quietly.

"Why are you telling me?" Haruhi scoffed. Yuki was Suko's brother, not hers.

"I'm just sayin.'" Suko returned with a huff.

"Oi! Haruhi We'll be late if you two don't hurry!" Both twins called from the steps. The girls sped up, and followed the boys to their classroom. Once all situated, a new face walked in.

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Groves. I hope we can all get along." She bowed, and looked back up with a smile. She was a pretty girl, long blonde hair, blue eyes. She was somewhat tall, would come up to Tamaki's shoulders, along with a slender build. Her smile added to her prettiness, and she took a seat in front of Etsuko.

Etsuko sighed. She made the usual assumption: overly-emotional school girl. '_My day can only get worse from here.' _


	6. Chapter 6: You're Okay

Sakura Kisses

Chapter 6: You're Okay

It had been a few weeks since Ana's arrival, and this day almost went by normally. Emphasize the almost. Etsuko was now paired up with Anastasia in their culinary class. And… our girl wasn't too happy.

"You just need to pick the recipe and figure out the quantity and how many of each ingredient we'll need. I'll do all the work." Etsuko said dully, pulling up her hair and fixing her apron.

"No, I'd like to help!" Anastasia had insisted. Etsuko let out a new sigh, and leaned back up against the counter.

"Listen, I know you're new. And I know you're trying to make friends. But I also know rich girls. Most fake their kindness and then bite you in the butt." Suko paused to think for a moment. "Sorry if that sounded rude, but I've had a rough time with richies and find it hard to trust you guys."

"I understand. I guess we've gotten our stereotypes." Anastasia said quietly, looking down.

"You'll soon see why I easily made this assumption." She started to wash her hands. "I'm Kawasaki Etsuko, by the way. And have you decided what to make yet?"

"What about… an almond and lemon biscoti dipped in white chocolate and vanilla ice cream drizzled in warm caramel on the side?" She showed Etsuko the ingredients and mathematics.

"Hmm… why not." She took the recipe, and started to work. These rich people liked their food… and so did she. After having the biscoti in the oven, she was working on the caramel. "Please go grab the vanilla ice cream." Should be simple enough for Ana to handle.

"What's your name, by the way?" Anastasia asked as she placed down the container of ice cream. That had changed the way Suko thought of Ana. Okay, so she still wasn't going to be best friends with her. But, this did change a bit of the first 'evil rich girl' assumption.

"Kawasaki Etsuko." She said simply, going to plate the food. Good thing it was only for the teacher and them.

"Anastasia Groves." She responded.

"I already know. And I'm just going to call you Ana, it's easier."

"Most people do." Ana added as Suko was plating the food. Ana quietly took one of them from Etsuko's hand, and watched as Suko went to hand in their assignment. As Suko came back, she noticed Ana's eyes.

"Is it that bad?"

"O-Oh! No! It's better than the ones my chef's cook at home." Ana said as she continued to eat hers politely and daintily.

Etsuko watched her for a few moments, then back at herself (who was stuffing her face) and back at Ana. Suko never considered herself a 'dainty' girl. Slowly ceasing to eat, she started to clean up. After a few minutes, Ana started to help also.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to." Etsuko said again, a bit dry.

"No, I want to." Ana continued to clean, sweeping off the counter with a napkin. And if I said Etsuko wasn't surprised by this, I'd be lying.

X X X

"So, you're in the club too?" Etsuko asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, didn't know you were in here too…" Ana started. "I haven't seen you here."

"That's because I have work and had been engulfed in the evil clutches of homework." With a laugh, Etsuko opened the door… only to be glomped by Hunny.

"I missed you!" He cried as he pulled away to hug Usa-chan.

"…You just missed the cake, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I missed you too!" Hunny quickly added, running back to his seat.

"Yeah, I think he just missed the cake." A laughing Haruhi shook her head.

"Ana! Suko!" And another blonde blur had attached himself to the girls.

"Hello to you too, Sempai." Ana giggled, a faint blush across her cheeks forming.

'_Ohoho, what do we have here?' _Was what Suko would've been thinking… if she wasn't too busy pinching Tamaki's hand.

"Get off of me before I kick your skinny rich boy bum." Hunny was near; she'd refrain from cussing.

Tamaki pulled away, slightly aghast. "Momma! Our daughter is rebelling again!"

"I'm seventeen and already have 5 children… where has my youth gone?" He asked in his _oh-so-bored_ tone of voice, continuing to type on his keyboard.

Ana giggled again, walking over to the piano to start playing for the guests that were arriving soon. Etsuko dropped off Hunny's cakes, and Mori's tea. She had the feeling she would be busy and wouldn't be able to stop by so much.

"Thank you." Mori nodded with a faint smile.

"Not a problem." She hummed happily, opening the doors so the guests could enter. And cue the squealing, overly-emotional, rich schoolgirls. Soon, Etsuko's mood will not only be gone, but drained. She silently told herself she needed a vacation.

Etsuko was always a whiner. She wouldn't like to admit it, but she was. She knew that there were more people out there with worse lives than her, but she had a tough time with remembering that. Sometimes, she'd start whining and not even realize it until after it's been said and done.

A few more moments of cleaning and serving, she went felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around with an arched eyebrow, she saw one of the girls that had been causing a bit of trouble at the club. Oh, this would be fun.

"Yes?" Etsuko barely got out, before being overwhelmed by this girls loud shriek of a voice.

"Why are you still here? You got Suki-sama kicked out!"

"Suki-san got herself kicked out, thank you very much." She stated evenly. "If she didn't dump-" Suko was cut off by water being dumped on her head. Blinking dumbly, Suko watched as Ana stomped over.

"What do you think you're doing? This girl has helped and served you throughout these few weeks! If you don't appreciate it, or have a complaint, take it up with Tamaki-sempai. Quit trying to take things into your own hands!" When Ana was mad, Ana was mad. She reminded Etsuko somewhat of a mother bear trying to take care of her cubs. "Mori-sempai!" Ana suddenly barked.

Out of nowhere, Etsuko was lifted into the air and into Mori's arms. "Hey, I can walk."

"But you may try to run away. Tamaki wants you fitted for tomorrow's theme." The Wild Type stated.

Suko knew that there was no way she would be able to argue with this man. He was too quiet, too tall, and too… handsome. Etsuko will admit; she was a bit attracted to this guy. And it didn't help that he was tall, adding to the hotness factor. Quickly, she shook her head. Bad Etsuko, it's not right to think about your upperclassmen in that way!

"Are you okay?" He looked down to see the girls face dazed, along with being slightly red.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!"

X X X

So, the day ended with Etsuko getting fitted, the club members going home, and Anastasia packing up her things.

"Ana?" The brunette-haired girl called while walking out of the changing room, now in her regular clothes.

"Ah, yes?" Ana bit her lip and tugged at her skirt.

"You're okay." With those parting words, Etsuko lazily waved and headed down to meet her little brother.

But our heroine had left a very important item behind: her house keys.

* * *

**OMGGGG. IT HAS BEEN FOREVER. I AM SORRY. AGAIN. I know I probably sound so friggen annoying with all these sorry's and all, and that it seems that I haven't been doing anything about it, but I have something called homework all the time. Seriously. I'm in AP classes, and I know that sounds... amazing, like it couldn't be true, but I am. So hence the slow updates. **

**I swear this chapter looked longer in Word.**

**And a quick warning: This chapter was rushed. Sorry for any errors there may be; I'm not perfect ^^; I also rushed this to get it out there, and yeah.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Would you rather me rush these and get them out sooner? Or make these longer and better, but it'll take awhile to post? **

**I feel like such a horrible person because I fail at writing. .A. **


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicious!

…**D: I must be the worst updater in all of fanfiction history. ;; I'd like to thank you guys for staying with me through this, and ignoring all my mistakes OTL Sorry for this being so short, but now that I've taken the time to plan out this story, updates should be going a bit smoother. And if anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters, that'd be cool too. I'll take requests, 'cause when I have those, I tend to work faster, lol.**

* * *

Sakura Kisses

Chapter 7: Suspicious!

She was officially stupid. It had been a good couple of hours, and she was still sitting outside her apartment playing with her hair. She was too focused on making mustaches with said hair to notice that a familiar figure had stopped in front of her.

With an eyebrow raised, Morinozuka Takashi cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Uh, hi!" She grinned idiotically. "What are you doing?" This only gained her a stare. She sighed and gave in. "I'm locked out. Yuki" –though he probably had absolutely no clue who that was- "got detention while Haruhi is out shopping." As if her stomach were waiting for the perfect pause, it gurgled loudly. After some staring, an awkward silence, and Suko looking down with a red face, the girl finally spoke up.

"And I… didn't have lunch."

"Come on." Was all he had to say in order to get the girl moving. Suko quickly texted Yuki where she was going, and ran to start following the senior, he was carrying a bag that would occasionally brush against his legs. This caught Etsuko's attention; it was a grocery bag from a commoner's cake shop down the street.

"You know, that place has the best cakes. I heard that they were supposed to be healthier." She giggled slightly. "Though, I have no idea how cakes are supposed to be healthy."

"Ah." Mori muttered with an incline of his head. The walk to Hunny's house continued like that: Etsuko chattering away while Mori just nodded his head.

X X X

"We have a guest." Mori held open the door and waited for Etsuko to go in first. The girl had thanked him. It was only the polite thing to do.

"Who?" The smaller senior asked cutely, peeking around the corner. "Su-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Er, I didn't eat lunch and Mori-sempai took me here." Etsuko summed up quickly while taking off her shoes.

"You didn't eat lunch? But that's like… missing a meal! And that's not good!" He was already dragging the confused brunette down the hall. The small senior then forced her to sit down at their large table and had the goodies brought out.

"A-Are you sure I'm allowed to eat this stuff?" She managed to squeak out.

"Of course, silly!" Hunny, yet again, giggled. "You're even going to take some home so you don't skip a meal."

"…Thank you." She looked down and slowly started to eat, which turned into quick bites, which then proceeded to turn into shoveling. Soon, the girl looked up. "What?"

X X X

The three students were sitting in the living room; Hunny was doodling with crayons, Mori was reading, and Etsuko was having a tough time conquering the evil homework.

"So… why didn't you eat?" Hunny was still doodling to add to the 'innocence' of the question.

"I was stuck doing schoolwork." She shrugged, also not looking up from her current project.

"Are you usually stuck doing schoolwork…?" Hunny's question was answered with a nod. He would make sure to keep an eye on this girl. After a bit, though, she slammed her pencil on the table and ruffled her hair. "Do you… want some help, Su-chan?"

"…Yes." She whimpered, still running her fingers through her hair. She'd never been on top of her homework; always holding if off until the last minute. This would obviously be her downfall one day, if it didn't happen now. The taller of the two seniors took a few long strides over to the girl and then plopped down next to her.

"Try combining the like-terms, then solve from there." He instructed while pointing at the numbers. With a nod, Etsuko set to work.

"…So, x equals… three?" This gained her a nod and a pat on the head as Mori went back to his perch on the couch.

X X X

Etsuko was now well on her way home, Yuki trailing behind her.

"I don't see why you couldn't have waited for me to come home." Her brother said simply, crossing his arms.

"I was hungry and it would've been rude if I rejected his offer."

"Since when do you care about being rude?" He looked at Etsuko, an eyebrow arched. She turned to him with a glare, her face scrunched up slightly. With a slight gasp, he pointed an accusing finger. "You like him, don't you?"

Suko punched him.

* * *

**This seemed so much longer written down. :\ And it seemed longer in word, I swear. orz**

**And again, I apologize for any errors or anything that I have. ;n; **


End file.
